Yu Yu Hockeyshoe
by oxide-insanity
Summary: THIS IS A NON-REALITY FIC! you have been warned, lets see, Kurama loses a bet and gets his head shaved bald. They then have to go find the magical, mystical, hairgrow formula, for Kurama to get his hair back. Will be yaoi eventuntualy, once again, you hav
1. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer- we do not now nor will we ever own YYH.  
A/N- this is simply based on people's interpretation of YYH in Hiei's  
fiancées band class, mainly a mountain dew addict trumpet player. Oh and  
this is purely a goof off fic, we are not trying to insult YYH or any of  
it's characters (except for maybe Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara) enjoy. Oh by  
the by we are putting stuff we learned in science class to use, mainly how  
to turn CRT questions into fic ideas.   
To the fic!!!!!!  
  
**Yu Yu Hockeyshoe**  
Chapter One- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Just because we know this has never been used before for an opening oO)  
The whole gang was sitting in Keiko's ramen shop. (Congratulate us on our  
originality in openings, don't worry, it gets way more original, just wait)  
Yusuke is staring fixedly at a point above Keiko's head, Keiko is staring  
fixedly at a point above Yusuke's head.  
-5 minutes ago-  
Yusuke and the rest of the gang had just walked into the ramen shop,  
Keiko- HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE YUSUKE?! AFTER YOU STOOD ME UP LAST NIGHT!  
Yusuke- I'M SORRY? WHO STOOD WHOM UP?  
Keiko- THE FIRST TIME YOU ACTUALLY ASK ME OUT ON A DATE AND YOU STOOD ME  
UP!  
Yusuke- (Yusuke lets out loooooooooooong string of very colorful phrases,  
causing several people to look up in shock)  
Keiko- YUSUKE URAMESHI HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE IN MY RAMEN  
SHOP? THERE ARE CHILDREN!  
Yusuke- I'LL USE WHATEVER FG LANGUAGE I WANT TO!  
Keiko- YOU STOOD ME UP!  
Yusuke- DID NOT!  
Keiko- DEFINITION OF STOOD UP- NOT COMING!  
Yusuke- WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW!  
Keiko- YOU  
Yusuke- YOU  
Keiko- YOU  
Yusuke- YOU  
(This had gone on for quite some time, until presently, when they'd decided  
to stare at points above each other's heads.)  
-Present time-  
While everyone else is busy talking, and Keiko and Yusuke are staring at  
little black dots above each other's heads, a mysterious figure in a black  
trench coat, hat, and sunglasses, walks into the shop.  
Mysterious Figure in Black- KEIKO YUKIMURA I WILL KILL YOU!  
Keiko- (still staring at little black dot) what?  
Mysterious Figure- LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!!!!!!  
Mysterious figure drops coat, hat, and sunglasses, it's Kurama, but......  
(Suddenly many fan girls appear outside the ramen shop many are crying, and  
many carry weapons. A vast majority is screaming "Kill Keiko, Kill Keiko!)  
Everyone in Ramen shop- GASP!  
Hiei- XX  
Kurama is bald. (;;)  
  
A/N- sorry this is short, and please don't hurt us for making Kurama bald,  
don't worry, he'll get his hair back! please review, and don't tell us  
we have mental problems, we're already well aware of that. Oh and in case  
you hadn't figured it out we are two separate authors, we're just using my  
name, if you want to see the other authors fics, she's hiei's fiancée.  
Thanks. 


	2. The Solution

Disclaimer- we do not own in any way shape or form YYH or Harry Potter.  
(Don't ask for now)  
Going Insane- sorry we haven't updated for a while, last week of school, do  
you really expect us to think logical thoughts?  
Hiei's fiancée- we think logically?  
Going Insane- enjoy, and to the two people who reviewed, thanx, even if you  
don't like us for making Kurama bald! He will get his hair back, or else  
Hiei's fiancée WILL kill me too   
Hiei's fiancée- (begins brandishing a large kitchen knife)  
Going Insane- DUCK TAPE! Send me duck tape!   
Okie dokie, nuff babbling, to the fic!  
  
**CHAPTER TWO- The Solution**  
They had by now made their way to Genkai's Temple. On the way there Keiko  
kept mysteriously tripping every few feet, Kurama just happened to be  
walking behind her. It had been a long walk. Hiei was still in shock, Keiko  
and Yusuke were still glaring at each other every chance they got, and  
Yusuke kept "accidentally" breaking Keiko's falls.  
Genkai- Now in order to cure Kurama, you all must find the (pauses for  
effect, drops voice, and lights dim) ... MAGICAL.... MYSTICAL.... HAIR....  
Yusuke- get on with it!  
Genkai- Well I'm sorry Mr. Manners! It's the magical mystical hair gro  
formula, happy now?  
Hiei- (throws himself at Genkai's feet) and were might we find this  
formula?! Kurama must have his hair back!  
Kurama- Hiei! You really do care!   
Yusuke, recognizing the danger in this situation, steps in between them,  
just as they are leaning in to kiss each other. Not pretty.  
Yusuke- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Keiko- IS THIS WHY YOU STOOD ME UP?! TO BE WITH THEM!!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke, Hiei, & Kurama- EWW! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Genkai- SORRY TO INTERUPT! BUT....  
Hiei- I guess it's ok, just this once though.  
Genkai- thank you Hiei, your approval means soooo much to me!  
Ok then, the formula! You have to go back in time to the Mesozoic Era!  
Yusuke- Excuse me, the miso soupy area?  
(A/N- it really did sound like our science teacher said miso soup! We were  
bored and hyper!)  
Genkai- Of course Yusuke! (Having now decided that life is basically  
pointless, has decided to go along with them, it's the only way anything  
will get done)  
Keiko- no wonder you got a twelve on that last test!  
Yusuke- it was 12 ½! Who told you? Was it Kuwabara!?  
Keiko- Wow you really got a 12? I was just guessing!  
Yusuke- OH, in that case ignore everything I just said!  
Genkai- ANYWAY!  
Hiei- must you yell Genkai? We haven't forgotten you.  
Genkai- you must travel back in time!  
Yusuke- you said that already, how?  
Genkai- using....  
Genkai is cut off when Harry and Hermione suddenly appear out nowhere,  
Hermione is clutching a time turner.  
Harry- Hermione, this doesn't look like Hogwarts!  
Yusuke- Um, you're in Japan!  
Hermione- Oh, Whoopsie! Even straight A students make mistakes! Sometimes....  
Harry- Wow! I understand Japanese!  
Hiei- we're speaking English.  
Harry- Darn!  
Harry suddenly notices Hiei's messy black hair. He also notices that Kurama  
has red hair and green eyes (Kurama is wearing a wig, FYI)  
Harry- Hey Hermione look! It's mommy and daddy! I knew you guys weren't  
dead!  
Harry runs up and hugs Hiei  
Hiei- Kurama, you never told me you were pregnant! ;;  
Kurama- looks very confused  
Keiko- Hiei, that is anatomically impossible.  
Hermione- Harry they aren't your mom and dad.  
Harry- how do you know?  
Hermione- 1 I've seen pictures of your mom and dad, and 2 your "mom" is a  
boy.  
Harry- oops.  
Kurama- shouldn't you guys be going now? Don't you have some hippogriff and  
godfather to save?  
Harry rips off his shirt, revealing another shirt underneath, he looks  
confused and does it again. Five minutes later he finally gives up, and  
strikes a heroic pose as an orchestra suddenly begins to play heroic music  
Harry- Yes we must save Sirius!  
Hermione and Harry disappear again  
Genkai- ANYWAYS...  
Hiei- I don't want to have to tell you again!  
Genkai smacks Hiei  
Yusuke- could we use this?  
Holds up time turner Hermione dropped.  
A/N- hope you liked! Please review. Also don't think that we're freaks!  
Sorry about the whole Harry/Hermione thing, they had to get back in time  
somehow.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
